The invention is in the field of organizers and hangers, and is somewhat related to a co-pending application for a specialized tie-hanging rack. In that application, the problem of scores of ties hanging all over the closet has been addressed. The present disclosure addresses the similar problem experienced with belts. Although most people have more ties than belts and for that reason ties are a problem, belts are nevertheless in ways even more insidious, inasmuch as they all tend to be different from one another, and some will not fit on conventional hooks. Also, it is usually not practical to hang belts on a coat hanger, at least unless they are actually looped and buckled around the bottom rung of the coat hanger, which is obviously too much trouble.
The instant invention completely solves the above stated belt litter problem by providing a belt caddy, which can either be hooked on a wall or suspended on a closet crossbar, which has a number of hooks slideably engaged on a traveler bar. The traveler bar is defined as a continuous loop, with parallel V-shaped side bars so that the belts will tend to gravitate toward a central position on the caddy, rather than skewering just to one side. The main suspending hook is swivel-mounted atop a central stem, to permit rotation of the body part of the caddy in any direction to facilitate access to belts on the caddy in confined places, such as in a crowded closet.